Loving the lost Warming the living
by XxAngelxLuvsxNeroxX
Summary: Getting over a loss is harder than the loss. Shannon Moore struggles through the death of Eddie Guerrero, and not because of they were just friends. And whos gonna help Shannon move on to something just as good? Slash, possible MPREG... dont like than dont read...I do not own any Characters in this story! REVISED
1. Memories

Light green eyes stared out the window at the dark sky and heavy rain. Grief and sadness shook through his body as he thought about the past the good and the bad of him and his lover. The time they spent together the love they made, all to be tooken away from him so quickly. The eyes of the young blonde start to water as he thinks about the first date.

**-Flashback-**

They sat in a park under the stars. This was the first time that they had met. It was a set up by their friends to get them together they were the so called "perfect match". Both had troubled times one was sweet and innocent the other, liked to party and have fun not always taking things seriously.

"What do you see yourself doing in the future?" Said his lover. He loved the sound of his voice the way he spoke.

"I really wanted to be a big time wrestler but i can't always seem to get far in my career. "He had told him looking and idolizing the looks and the clothes his lover had.

A light grey dress shirt made of silk and light blue jeans that hugged every good inch of his body. His cologne was strong but no to strong but good enough that he wanted him right then and there. He had a tan complication dark hair, brown eyes and a muscular body.

"So...?" He said scooting closer to him. "You kiss on the first date?"

He giggled and blushed as he felt his soft lips press against his future love.

**-End of flashback-**

He remembered that kiss the first kiss he had with him was joy to his heart. It was like his soul was set of fire, and he didn't want it to go out.

He got up and slowly walked to his bathroom, as he looked at his reflection he saw he was different than us allay. His black streaked, blonde hair looked dull; it had no life, no shine. His eyes were puffy and red from griefing. He slowly reached out and grabbed a pair of scissors. He grabbed a length of his hair and cut it. Piece by piece he cut his hair only leaving strains in the middle.

**-Flashback-**

As he sat in bed with the man he loved he felt strong hands caress his long blonde hair.

"You hair is so soft mi amor." Said a husky voice in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine his voice was soft, low and so sensational.

"Thank you." He replied softly looking into his soft brown eyes.

"Promise you'll kept it like this for your papi?"

He smiled softly before nodding a yes. He always loved referring to him as "his Papi".

"I promise."

**-End of Flashback-**

He now looked in the mirror, by now he had shaved the sides of his head leaving only the middle. His green eyes look unforgiving. He felt bad about breaking his promise but he always promised to be strong, and not to let anyone take advantage of him.

"I promise to love you forever in my heart but i have to move on in my life." He said in a southern voice

"I love you and i miss you Eddie. You'll always be in my heart." His voice cracked and he broke into sobs.

He has always loved Eddie Guerrero.


	2. Loving The Living

Slowly walking down the hall he felt stares directed towards him. Not caring he just wanted to be alone; he knew why they stared, why they had felt pain, but not as much as him. Turning a corner he suddenly fell to the ground not seeing the larger figure holding out a helping hand.

"M' sorry." He said taking the hand and slowly getting up off the ground picking up his duffle bag, not making eye contact.

"It's ok."Said a husky voice.

Looking up Shannon saw the most radiant blue eyes known to man. Observing the man in front of him, about 6 feet tall strong muscular tones, lite tanned skin, wearing black jeaned shorts and a football jersey.

"Are you ok?" The man asked waving his hand in Shannon's face

That's the point when he realized he was staring, shaking it off he nodded his head.

"Umm...okay my names John, John Cena."

With a shaky voice he answered, "M' Shannon Moore."

With wide eyes John looked at Shannon, realizing that he was Eddies lover, the one everyone talked about but never named.

"How have you been doing Shannon?" He asked not knowing what else to say he didn't want to upset him it was bad enough that he lost the man he loved but to also be the talk of the locker room was another thing.

"What do 'ya mean how 'm doing?" His voice had tensed knowing what and why he was asking.

Breathing deeply he replies," Look Shannon I know how you must feel right now but..."

Shannon cut him off screaming," YOU DONT HAVE A DAMN CLUE HOW I FEEL DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO KNOW THAT THE ONLY PERSON YOU LOVE OR THE ONLY ONE THAT LOVED YOU IS GONE THAT HE WILL NEVER COME BACK! "By now tears were streaming from his lite green orbs." I DONT NEED ANYONE'S PITTY. "At that Shannon had ran off to his locker room leaving a stunned champion in the hallway.

Shannon sat in a dark corner of his dressing room, tears falling, his body shaking. Only Eddie made him feel so happy now he was lost, he had no hope, no care in the world of what was to come. Most nights he dreamed of him and his love in their most private moments.

-FLASHBACK-

The bed rocked softly while moans filled the room. The pleasure and the sensations that surrounded the two lovers were endless.

"Deeper." said a low and soft voice.

His lover did as told receiving a loud moan that filled the room.

"Mmmmm...more."

The love was stronger than ever, as the pace speeded up the love grew stronger their bond was heavier. As the release followed. Shannon cried out his name never wanting it to end. He and Eddie were in love and they didn't want it to end.

"I love you." He said the words came out in a soft and meaning full way.

"I love you too." replied Eddie giving a kiss to prove his emotions. The kiss was passionate and strong.

Shannon woke from that dream crying, he hugged his pillow that night. The same pillow had his sent, Eddie always smelled good. He cried himself to sleep that night, in tears and memories.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Washing his face from the tears, he sat in his dressing room watching as Raw began. The screen filed with the faces of thousands of fans in tears. The entrance was covered with every Raw and Smackdown superstar but him.

(I don't not remember the exact words that Vince used but I know some I will make up some stuff)

"Tonight we have been brought together by one soul and one man." Vince had announced from the ramp.

"We are here to honor the late Eddie Guerrero." The camera zoomed in on the fans as tears poured from their eyes. Many screaming "Don't go" and "We miss you.

"We will honor Eddie by a fit of our ring bell 10 times that will lead into a tribute video made by the staff of the WWE so we ask that you take this moment of silence to help us remember the great man that we have lost."

Ding

Shannon was crying feeling the worst pain to him.

Ding

The bell continued showing the wrestlers ad fans.

Ding

Ding

Ding

He felt helpless, useless Eddie gave him the world.

Ding

Ding

Ding

Ding

At the last bell he felt it... his soul drain, his body numbed, he felt alone and cold.

The last bell lead into a tribute video with videos and recent pictures of eddies life. The one that caught his eyes was a picture of him and Eddie together during a birthday party they were hugging; he had the biggest smile on his face.

That may have been the last time that Shannon Brain Moore ever and will ever smile.


	3. Turn Around

Chapter 5

Knocking on the door softly Jeff hardy peeked into the dark locker room, "Shan? You in here man?" Walking into the locker room Jeff found his broken friend huddled on a bench shaking and sobbing. He gently reached out and touched his shoulder causing the small blond to jump and look up with huge green eyes.

"Jeff?" Came the soft response. "I can't take this no more it's only been a day an' I feel dead inside. I can't get him back Jeff, it hurts so bad make it stop please!" The last few words were let out with a huge wail of crying, Jeff wrapped his arms around him comforting his childhood friend.

"I'll be here if you need me man you know that, everyone's hurt by what happened and I know that it hurts you more but I'll be here to pull you together when you need me man I promise.",

Shannon reached out and gave Jeff a strong and heart-felt hug, Jeff was sure he heard a muffled thank you but just patted his young friends back in comfort.

"Get your things and I'll take you back to the hotel I doubt you're in any condition to wrestle tonight", Jeff spoke

"You think Vince will let me leave?"

"For tonight I think he'll make an exception for you, besides you were the only one to get Eddie on his good side to wrestle when he didn't want to." Jeff said with a chuckle, his words brought a smile to Shannon's grieving face.

Finally grabbing his bags Jeff and Shannon left the locker room and headed out to Jeff's corvette leaving to the hotel they were residing in.

After his match with Orton, John cena walked into his locker room, grabbing a change of clothes he heads to the showers. As the hot steaming water ran down his body the only thoughts that went through his head was of the small green eyed blond.

'His eyes, they had so much emotion more than any of the wrestlers had tonight. Feisty as hell, then again I would be to if my lover had just passed. Maybe I'll try and talk to him another time"

Sighing softly his continued his shower and turned off the water as his finished. Changing into his clothes he left the arena and headed to the hotel he was staying at.

Shannon lay on his hotel bed watching as Jeff channel surfed as he watched the channels flip there was a knock on the door. Jeff dropped the remote and hurried to the door.

"WWE Superstar Eddie Guerrero was found dead yesterday morning after not responding to a wakeup call, cause of dead has not been determined yet but do to the past of this superstar and the allegations of drug use in the WWE a drug test will be done during the autopsy to help figure the cause of death. Friends and family of Eddie Guerrero say there is no way that drugs can be involved due to the fact that he had been drug free for more than six years. The investigat-"

Suddenly the TV was turned off causing Shannon to turn to the source spotting matt hardy standing next to the second bed in the room and Jeff at the doorway.

"Why the hell did you let him watch that Jeff you know he's not stable at the moment!"

"Damn man I didn't know I just went to answer the door I aint realize what channel it was on"

"Well next time you need to be more careful!"

As the Hardy boys continued to argue Shannon felt his a splash of wet on his face reaching up he finds that he had been crying, the whole time as he had been watching not even five minutes of the news he had started to cry.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF I DON'T NEED TO WATCHED AFTER IM NOT A DAMN CHILD!"

"We just wanna help you through this Shan." Matt said walking closer to Shannon.

Ignoring him he grabbed his cell phone and room key and left heading to the hotel bar.

Sitting at the counter John drank from his beer bottle, still thinking of the pretty blond from earlier his thoughts could not get over him, he felt a need to comfort the smaller man and be there for him to take his pain away.

"Two shots of Tequila Please" said a soft voice

Looking to his right John spotted Shannon with his head down on the bar waiting for his drinks.

Tapping his shoulder, "Hey your Shannon right?"

Looking up slowly Shannon responded with a nod as his eyes narrowed looking at johns face. The bartender soon came by with his drinks causing him to drink them with greed.

"John Cena ain't you?"

"Yea you sorta yelled at me tonight, you know I'm the guy that didn't know a damn thing about how you felt" Mentally he smirked but spoke with a serious face.

With wide eyes Shannon came to realization of why he looked so familiar." I'm so sorry about that I've been so stressed lately and I guess I took it out on the first person I could I'm really sorry it won't happen again I promise let me buy you a drink." As he rambled john started to smile.

"You're so cute when you run off at the mouth."

"You think that's funny do you?"

"Yea." John's response was released with a howl of laughter at Shannon's body language, hands on his hips, narrowed eyes, and pouty lips.

Smiling softly, "Guess that means I'm forgiven for yellin at ya huh?"

John nodded, "Yea sorry bout what I said to tick ya off it was just the first thing to come to mind when I saw you. Ain't know what else to say."

"It's cool"

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes till john spoke first.

"Umm I was actually wondering if you would like to have dinner with me. Maybe tomorrow? As just friends I mean, if you want." He stumbled over his words causing Shannon to laugh.

"I wouldn't mind at all, my friends just might they feel like they need to watch over me now."

"We'll just keep me in mind ok?"

"Yea I will." Getting up off the chair he was in Shannon left the bar after paying for his drinks and headed to his room. Leaving John to stare at his ass as he left causing him to falls off his stool and landing on the floor with a large thump.

"I'm aite!" He yelled to all the curious eyes. Then quickly he sat back down.


	4. Shaking

Chapter 6

Smiling to himself Shannon walked to the hotel elevator entering and pressing number 3 for the floor to his room. The way John looked at him as they talked seem to stick in his as his thoughts ran he was suddenly thinking about his late lover.

'I can't just do that to Eddie, even though John said it was just as friends.' Tears slowly fell down Shannon's face as he felt he was betraying the one man he gave his heart to.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Eddie...? Eddie where are you?" Shannon asked walking carefully around their dark apartment. Going up the stairs and into their bedroom he discovered a bed covered in rose petals and vanilla scented candles spreaded around the room. Looking around the room he discovered a note placed in the center of the bed.

'Shannon, I decided to make tonight a little special for you, go into the bathroom and get your special treat. -Eddie'

Placing the note back on the bed he walked down the hall to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. Inside he found Eddie in a red silk robe, and candles around the up and walking towards Shannon, Eddie placed a soft kiss to his lips which was returned by the small blonde.

"I thought you could use a nice relaxation night. Think you're up to it?"

Shannon blushed and nodded, "So what's under this robe?"

"Your surprise."

Eddie started kissing Shannon on his neck causing him to moan in pleasure, his hands found their way up Shannon's shirt gently rubbing his nipples.

"Mmmmm...Eddie."

"You like that baby? You like what Papi does to you?" Eddie took his nipple and sucked on it causing it to harden.

"Yea. Please."

Kissing down his stomach he removes his robe revealing nothing but his perfectly tanned skin to the young blonde. Taking off Shannon's shirt they locked lips in a heated kiss and grinded their hips together causing both men to moan in each other's mouths.

"Please Eddie."

"What do you want baby? Tell me what you want."

Breathing heavily Shannon whispered in Eddie's ears, "I want you to fuck me. Please Papi?"

Eddie smiled at the words his lover spoke and slowly unzipped Shannon's pants purposely rubbing against his erection through the tight jeans this action caused the green eyed wrestler to moan and push his hips toward the source of pleasure. As his pants fell to the bathroom tiles Eddie found that there was no more clothing between his lovers' jeans and flesh.

"So no boxers today huh Angel?"

Laughing Shannon replied, "The jeans are too tight for that."

Laughing along Eddie walked towards the bathtub holding Shannon's hand making him in the tub first Shannon sat on his older lovers lap facing him. They began kissing passionately as the smaller man grabbed eddies erection jerking it in a slow but rough pace making the Latino man moan loudly.

"If you continue that I won't last long."

"Please, Eddie I need you inside me."

Never being able to say no to his lover, Eddie reached outside of the tub to grab a bottle of lube and squeezing out a small amount onto his fingers.

"You ready baby?"

Shannon nodded with an eager smile.

Rubbing around his lovers pucker he gently teased the opening then slid a finger into his lover.

"Eddie please!"

"Mmmmm baby loving takes time."

Moving his finger in and out he added another stretching the hole and causing his lover to push against his large grabbed his mates head kissing him roughly while moaning from the extensive pleasure he was receiving.

"Just fuck me please! I need you so bad Papi!"

With a smug smile he gave in to the request removing his fingers and replacing them with his large organ. Giving a strong thrust into the small body rippled the bath water and encouraged a scream and gasp to be released between the on top, Shannon took control slowly moving up and down on his boyfriend placing his hand on the others chest to steady his movement.

"You like that don't you Angel? Big Papi's dick inside you?"

"Yes! Papi, it feels so good."

"Keep moving baby Papi wants you to feel good baby, make us both happy."

At those words Eddie began to rub Shannon's neglected erection moving his thumb over the small slit that was leaking with the blondes' essence. Shannon began to bounce harder and faster splashing water out of the tub and onto the floor.

"Aw shit Shannon faster baby move faster, you're so fucking tight!", Moving his free hand around tithe others back and slowly guiding down eddie squeezed his ass roughly making him cry out from the triple-threat of pleasure he was Shannon's dick faster the younger man was close to his release.

"Faster Eddie please...please I need to come, I wanna come so bad!" Eddie thrusted his hips up with great force bringing his lover to his release with a loud scream of the others name. The tight confides of the blond caused the older Latinos release to hit hard filling Shannon with his seed.

"Shannon!" Eddie screamed from his release.

After coming off their high Eddie picked up Shannon draining the tub and carried him to their bedroom drying off his body and the smaller mans. Looking up into deep brown eyes Shannon gave him a wicked smile.

"Think you're up for a round two?"

Laughing Eddie replied, "Anything for my Angel." Kissing Shannon he placed him on the bed as they continued their night of love making together.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Earth to Shannon"

Shannon was woken from his daze by a hand in his face, looking to the face of the person in front of him he was face to face with Chavo, Eddie's nephew.

"Shannon you ok? You've been standing there for about five minutes now."

"Yea sorry I was just thinking is all." His voice sounded weak and sad making Chavo frown.

"Look I know eddies death is troubling you it's hurting all of us, everyone was close to him and I know that you and him were inseparable. If you need to talk I'm always here to listen ok?"

"Yea thanks Chavo I may take you up on that offer I got so many things goin through my head now."

"It's not good to keep emotions bottled up, you know that."

"I'll come to you if I need someone to talk to I promise, thanks Chavo."

"No problem, so you going to stand in this elevator all night or you going to go to your room cause by the looks of it you can use some sleep."

By then Shannon had realized he was still on the elevator, blushing from embarrassment he nods and walks off going down the hall to his he opened the door he spotted Jeff sleeping on the spare bed with the blankets up to his he walked into the room and changed into his sleeping clothes then went to sleep in his bed. Tear stains running down his face.


	5. Hurt

"Shannon!"

"Ehhh, Jeff M'tryna sleep!"

"Yea I know but ya were talking in your sleep again, this time though it sounded nice."

Slowly Shannon shook his head and sat up in his bed, he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it's was 6 in the morning. Sighing he fell back on his bed with an arm over his eyes.

"How long was I talkin?"

"Bout thirty minutes, I thought it woulda ended after a while so I let ya go. Ya kept saying 'he's a boy, he's a boy' like ya just discovered something." He chuckled

After a few minutes of processing what Jeff had told him, Shannon got up and headed to the bathroom.

"I need a shower."

Closing the door the young blonde sat on the toilet seat collecting himself, breathing deeply, he then got up and turned on the shower letting the water warm up before stripping out of his clothes and jumping in.

-Flashback-

"I'm home amo!"

"In the Kitchen" the voice replied in a shaky tone. Shannon sat at the dinner table with blood shot eyes and a sad smile.

Eddie went through their large living room and into the designer kitchen, after seeing his green eyed devil looking as if death was after him his normal joyous smile had dropped. He quickly went and sat next to Shannon holding him tight. The sudden movement of affection caused Shannon to burst into tears.

"Baby, baby what's wrong? Tell me, you know you can tell me anything" He sounded worried, yet this didn't help telling Eddie the truth any easier.

"Oh my god Eddie M'so sorry! Had I known I swear dis would ant have happened!" Shannon bawled with tears, his accent was getting thicker and his face redder.

Eddie pulled back; he seemed frightened by what would happen next.

"Shannon please, baby your scaring me. What's going on?" you could see his eyes tearing up from fear.

Taking a deep breath Shannon sat back and kept his head down, he couldn't look at his love face when he told him what he had discovered.

"Member…. Member when I said I hadn't been feelin well? That I kept pukin?" without waiting for a response he continued, he had the courage know to tell him. "I went to the doctors 'nd they told me I was pregnant."

Taking a deep breath Eddie sighed and a huge smile illuminated his face.

"Really? Baby that's amazing! A little bambino of our own, why are you so sad that's great news."

Shaking his head in frustration Shannon couldn't take it anymore, standing up he yelled, "DAMNIT EDDIE DIDN'T YA HEAR ME I SAID 'WAS'AS N 'M NOT ANYMORE!" He fell to the floor in tears.

His Latino lover frowned as he realized why he had found him in such distress, they had a baby then it was tooken away from them before they even had a chance to enjoy the idea. Slowly standing he cautiously walked over to Shannon and kneeled next to him, grasping him in his arms, holding him and whispering words of strength. They sat there holding each other and crying in each other's arms.

-End of flashback-

*BANG BANG*

Shannon jerked from his thoughts as he heard the loud noise outside of the bathroom, the water felt cold to his skin.

'How long have I been in here?' he thought

*BANG BANG*

"Shannon! Ya ok in there?"

"Y-yeah! 'M fine, be out in a minute!" He yelled back.

Shaking his head of his memories, it hurt him. No one had known about the pregnancy except him and Eddie, Shannon didn't even have the determination to tell his best friend.

After drying off the Prince of Punk walked out the bathroom to see a worried Jeff watching him.

"M'fine Jeff, so don't say nothin' I just spaced out is all." He said walking towards his suitcase.

Jeff stood from his bed and walked up to his best friend, in a quick motion he gave him a tight hug and whispered in his ear.

"M' always here for you Shannon, in life, spirit, and mind man. M' always here."

Shannon held him in the hug also trying to keep himself together, but those next three words broke him.

"So is Eddie."

The younger highflyer burst into tears.


	6. Damn

"Didn't think you would show up!"

Shannon turned in his seat to spot newly companion making his way to the table. Had it not been for the fact that he had just finished texting Jeff about possibly leaving John statement would have been true.

Gathering his self, Shannon stands to greet john with a hug.

"Now why wouldn't I show up?"

"Honestly I thought I came off too strong last night." Cena replied with a heavy sigh.

Shaking his head, the younger male replied softly, "Naw ya didn't, I've just had a lot going on ya know? It's hard, only person I talk bout it wit is Jeff. He's the only one I trust, well know he is."

John could see those dim green eyes becoming watery, now he felt the need to stop talking.

"Sorry I tend to say thing I shouldn't, how about we order some food. I'm sure you're hungry, I haven't eaten all day myself."

"Why not? Too busy sleeping in the gym?" Shannon couldn't help but joke.

"Haha your funny! I like that, but no autograph signings and meet and greets since 7 today they don't even let me breathe."

"Yea I remember those days."

At this point the atmosphere has been lifted; Shannon seems more relaxed and can't help but stare at those bright hazel eyes, too bad the damn waitress had to show up.

"Welcome to T.G.I Fridays, my name is Michelle and I'll be your waitress for this evening, can I start you gentleman off with a drink?"

"Umm yea, I'll have a Red Bull and Sprite." Replied Cena who looked at Shannon for a response.

"I'll just have a sprite."

"No problem I'll be right back to take your orders!"

After she left the things got quite. Shannon couldn't look John in the eyes without being obvious, so he made the choice to pick with his oh so interesting nails. John himself didn't know what to say without upsetting the former 3 count member; it seemed like everything reminded him of Eddie and slowed down anytime he would have to get to know who the real Shannon Moore was.

'Maybe I asked too soon, who wants to be with someone after the love of their life died 2 days before? I don't know what I was thinking; maybe I should call it quits.' John thought to himself.

"Hey Shannon, look I understand that with everything going on you probably aren't ready for a relationship."

"Relationship? Who said anything about relationship john? You said this was us as friends!" His voice became a little louder attracting attention from other tables.

Looking frantically The WWE champ tried to quiet the southern boy down.

"Yes yes I know that's what I said but honestly I was hoping for a little more."

"So this was just a way for ya to get n'to my pants is that it? I'm not that kind of person and I'll be damned if ya try and treat me that way!"

"Okay look obviously almost anything I say will go bad for me, please just calm down and listen to me."

After a split second Shannon took a deep breath and looked expectantly at John waiting for a response.

"What I meant wa-"

The waitress had returned with their drinks placing them where needed.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Quickly looking at Shannon who didn't seem to care that the waitress, who was smiling like she had gotten laid before bringing their drinks, was standing there waiting John quickly assumed that he wasn't hungry.

"No I think this will be all for us thanks."

Once she walked away the hazel eyed man continued his previous statement.

"What I meant was that you seem out of it, like you're not ready to move on. Which I understand, I just feel like I asked and expected you to get comfortable with me a lot sooner than you actually would be able to. Hopefully you see where I'm coming from Shannon; I don't wanna push you into something if you're not ready for it."

"Ya know I'm not ready, I'm not sure I will be or when if ever." Sighing softly Shannon got up from the table and left without looking back.

* * *

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"Noo I don't think I'm up for it tonight Cena!"

Looking towards the bed opposite of his, John Cena threw a pillow roughly at his traveling partner Randy Orton.

"OUCH! ASSHOLE!"

"Shut up Orton, not in the mood." His voice was muffled by his bed sheets but loud enough that the Viper could understand him.

"Damn man whats gotten into you?" Truly sounding concerned Randy sat up in his bed and looked at john as he laid face down in his.

Rolling over John quickly retold the story of tonights event.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" The champ looked confused and worried about the look on Randy's face.

"Shannon? As in Shannon Moore? The same guy who just lost his fiancée a few days ago? Really I thought you would be a lot smarter than that man! You can't go after a severally broken heart so soon, that's just wrong, even I know that!"

"Thank you for your words of encouragement, I knew you'd cheer me up." His response dripping with sarcasm as he got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Look man sorry. But if you really wanna get with him, and be serious, you may have to wait awhile. It's like trying to run with a broken leg, you're just going to fail and be in pain. Give him time and space maybe he'll come around."

Shaking his head John entered the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING SOO MUCH HAS GONE ON AND I WASN'T MOTIVATE

D, HOPEFULLY I CAN CONTINUE AND MAKE IT JUST AS GOOD AS BEFORE. ALSO PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS HAPPENED SOOO LONG AGO I DON'T REMEMBER WHO WAS ON WHAT ROSTER AND 100% INCIDENTS… THEN AGAIN THIS IS FICTION! LOL THNX FOR READING PLEASE KEEP ON AND REVIEW!


End file.
